Prior art locking devices comprising deformable membranes require pads or auxiliary mechanisms located between the membrane and the rod of the device. Such pads or auxiliary mechanisms are perforated, meaning that they do not extend along the entire length of the rod. Instead, these pads are separated in space, which causes the force of the membrane to be transferred indirectly and to only parts of the rod. Furthermore, such pads/auxiliary mechanisms comprise rough edges which are not flush with the rod or the membrane of the device, causing both elements to become damaged over a short amount of time. Additionally, such pads have mandatory clearances for installation.
Therefore, prior art locking devices place unnecessary strain on the rod and membrane elements of the locking mechanism, causing deterioration and/or permanent deformation. Some prior art devices contain additional unnecessary elements which do not allow for a flush and direct contact between the rod and membrane elements. Other prior devices do not allow for precise locking capability at any given length of the device, providing instead a capability to lock at a first position and a second (end) position.
The present invention addresses the particular disadvantages discussed above.